


Decorating in Peace? No Such Thing

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Aido sneakily placed mistletoe around the manor, and Yuuki is on a mission to decorate it with the help of Kaname! Only some things hinder that mission.





	Decorating in Peace? No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozendreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozendreams/gifts).



> Hey hun! I hope you like it! For this, I’m following the anime ending so that kinda counts as canon divergent? It’s like after the ending of the anime. Idk, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

“Another one?!” It seemed this was the fourth mistletoe to count, wasn’t that a little too much? 

“It would seem Aido had too much free time.” Kaname replied to his exasperated beloved. She was set on decorating the manor and the male pure-blood was to follow and help as Yuuki couldn’t reach everything, as much as she wished she could. Why was it them doing it? Because Yuuki was stubborn and didn’t want to be treated differently just for being a pure-blood, and the girl loved to decorate for Christmas. So far, they had succeeded in getting one of the living rooms done, the kitchen, the study, and now they were preceding to the next living room on the other side of the rather large home. The plan was to get the main floor done, than work on the second floor. 

“Of course it was Aido…” The pure-blood murmured under a heavy breath while place the decorations besides the wall. She could have figured as much that this was one of his scheme being it had him written all over it. Now as to why she couldn’t figure out but the vampire figured she could get the aristocrat to tell her later. Or she’d force it out him, that always seemed to work too. 

“Yuuki, can you really be upset?” The way he asked sent shivers down Yuki’s spine and she couldn’t help but grow red slightly. What he was referring to was very obvious, mainly as they had just that thing three times and Kaname didn’t seem to be showing signs of getting bored of it. Infact, just the opposite entirely, to Yuuki he seemed to be enjoying it more with each kiss. 

“I...no..I suppose not, Kaname.” Though she wasn’t looking at him, she could tell he was smiling at her. The light chuckle that soon came about proved that too. 

“Well, common than Yuuki.”

Taking in a deep breath, the girl moved her gaze back over to the taller male than slower but surely moved her hands to wrap around his neck and pull him down. He didn’t fight it but he didn’t help her, he just let her do the work. Closing her mahogany red eyes, the vampiress leaned forward even more and closed the gap between the two of them, and that is when she felt her lover’s arms wrap around her gently. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, one full of bliss and love, as all the others had been, but neither ever seemed to tire of kissing the other. That was probably a good thing considering both were planning to spend their immortal life together. After a few seconds both separated from the each other, each with their own soft smile. 

Remembering the task at hand, the pure-blood vampiress shook her head and instantly got to work decorating. First there was tinsel and Grandin Roads that looked like very long branches of Christmas trees to be hung along the mantels, doorway, window frame, and the fire place. Some were easy to get up but that didn’t mean it wanted to stay put. It liked to fall and move away from where she placed it, which was really starting to annoy her until she remembered the wonders of a thing called tape. After that, victory was her’s and would be her’s for the rest of decorating.

“Stupid tinsel, you will lose against my tape!” It was said aloud, and the girl really hadn’t meant for it to be said aloud, nor did she realized it was said aloud till she felt the eyes of Kaname on her. “What?”

“Are you chastising the tinsel?” 

“...Yes.” Yuuki still held some of her human tendencies, this being one of them. The pureblood was going to be ashamed of them though, it was what made her unique. There was the other reason that she thought maybe, just maybe, the others would treat as they had before if she stayed the same and still had some of her human tendencies. Yuuki didn’t want to be treated differently just because she was a pureblood, it was ridiculous to her, and felt weird. One could easily assume this was part of her reasoning for wanting to decorate the home for christmas on her own with only Kaname’s help, but one could assume she did that just because she liked decorating, both were valid answers.

After giving Kaname the yes as a reply Yuuki spun on her heels, her long chocolate locks flying behind her and went to grab some bows, one’s that had something sticky on the back to stay in place. The bows were silk and faded from green on the outside to red on the inside which perfectly brought out the Christmas spirit. They were plain, but added some oumf to the room. The first place she chose to decorate: the bookshelf, which required her to climb up it to reach the right spot as Kaname was busy.

Sucking in a breath, Yuuki readied herself to begin her climb up the bookshelf and put the bows on top, than ascending down on either side. Not side by side, but spaced out of course. Placing her foot on the shelf, hands on either side, she began to delicately climb the bookshelf. She thought that all her tree climbing would have helped her get something this easily, but it would seem that was not the case.

Making it top, she breathed a sigh of relief the top three bows from her hand and lined it on the top all pretty and pristine. Looking over her look, she smiled softly, than began to move her foot down, only to feel the shelf begin to wobble. Stopping, she took a moment to assess the situation: it was wobbling, so she could climb down and risk it tumbling on her, or she could jump down right now and know that she would end barely unscathed. If she was human, the girl would be risking a hurt ankle, but as a vampire, there were no risks to come to her now. She could jumped all she wished too, like now, so she did. 

Yuuki didn’t hit the ground through, rather she felt arms on her. Kaname had caught her. 

“Oh…” Yuuki murmured as her face became a red that could envy the bows and candy canes. Oh course he would do something like this, it was just like him, yet she still didn’t expect him too, and so she lost all her words or any idea on how to reply. 

“You should be more careful, Yuuki.” He spoke softly and gently to her, in the kind and caring way that always made her heart flutter with love and joy. 

“Yeah...thank you, Kaname.” He just chuckled then kissed her forehead softly before putting her back on her feet. 

“Let’s finish up now.”

“Kaname, wait!” 

“Hm?”

“I just…” Sucking in a breath, she pulled in into another blissful kiss, her way of thanking him cause there was doubt her simple “thank you” was enough for him. He was surprised at first, but kissed her back nonetheless, and did so with just as much passion as he always had. The vampiress could feel him smiling slightly in it, which didn’t surprise her in the slightest. Separating, she smiled slightly. “Now we can get back to work!”


End file.
